PMD: Journey of the New Dawn
by FrozenFox96
Summary: What would happen if instead of returning home the hero from PMD 2/3 was turned into a pokemorph and lost his memories, follow him on his journey to find who he is. Based on PMD 2/3 and rated T for safety. Hiatus.


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Journey of the New Dawn

"talking"

'thinking'

**Move**

'_telepathy_'

Snow – hero - Shinx

Flare - partner - Vulpix

Prologue start

Nothing yet everything, all but none, unknown and known, all of that described not existing, or at least what it felt like to him, an endless expanse of white. He lost everything in the battle with Dialga, yet he didn't lose. He won, but since he was from the future he would be gone forever, just like the others, Celebi, Grovyle, even Dusknoir would all cease to exist. All he had left was his memories; the ones he got after he lost existence. He remembered how he met Grovyle, his friend Celebi with an obvious crush on Grovyle, he remembered how Dusknoir used to be before the darkness corrupted him. But most of all he remembered his greatest friend of all. The small fox creature he has come to know as flare, he wished, wished with all his heart that he could return to her and the rest of the guild. But, that was just a dream, a dream that he wished was reality and not this nightmare. He felt the nothingness, slowly seeping into his mind, feeling himself driving himself into madness. In this place nothing was necessary he had no need to eat, sleep, and he did not age. He was surprised he could actually still think, not like it mattered his memories and thoughts would soon be replaced with madness. He didn't fight it, it would only delay the inevitable, that, and it would at least be something to occupy his time. But, he heard something, a noise that was to quiet to tell what is was. Curious, he moved towards the sound and could start to hear it better.

"….." it was still too far to hear,

"…ow". He heard it better and started going faster.

"sno…", he knew he heard that voice somewhere before, but where?

"snow" he heard it much clearer this time, someone was calling his name and he had an idea of who it was.

"SNOW" he heard the voice again and knew exactly who it was, it was his partner and friend, flare. Excited he went faster each time he heard the voice it was getting louder and louder until, shatter. That was the word that completely describe what happened, the white looked like it completely shattered and the white was falling into a black void, along with him.

""

-Wigglytuff Guild-

"Sigh mission failure" said a depressed fox. The fox was red and had six tails and black eyes that seemed depressed, she was currently talking to a green, yellow, and blue bird that had a black head in the shape of a note. The bird frowned; well as much as a bird can frown,

"That's the eighth mission this week" said the bird.

"I know, sorry" replied the fox.

"Okay, but please try to do better"

"Okay"

"Look I know your sad about snow, we all are, but you have to move on" the fox didn't reply she just went to her room.

"Poor girl" said a brown mole sticking out of the ground, he had black eyes and a pink nose.

"I know, him leaving hit her hard" replied a blue box like creature he had what looked like speakers for ears and a huge mouth. Their conversation was interrupted by a bell,

"Okay everyone it's time for dinner" said a floating bell with what seemed to be a paper slip under it. Everyone went to eat dinner, everyone but a sad little vulpix.

-Amp Plains-

'Where am I' was snow's current thought. 'Better question who am I' yes he has forgotten everything once again. 'This place it seems so familiar, but I can't remember' he tried to stand only to stumble back to the ground. That's when he notice it, he felt different, he felt as if it was familiar, but still like it was completely new to him. He took the time to completely look at himself.

He was 5 foot 9 standing on his two legs in a bipedal like fashion. He had a muzzle on his face and two circular ears surrounded by black, long, shaggy, hair. His chest area had black shaggy hair that went to his arms and hands, which were also covered in black hair but not as long. His stomach area had a thin layer of light blue fur that looked like skin from a distance, and below that he had some more of the black, untamed fur down to his knees which slightly resembled shorts. it then cut off again for more of the skin like fur on his legs and feet. He also noticed a black tail with a yellow plus as well.

He took the time to look where he was he was in a wide area, constant claps of thunder, with a single rock to the right of the place. He stumbled over to the rock to help him stay up long enough to get used to his 'new' limbs. He finally steadied himself to focus on the next important matter. Who was he?

He thought long and hard about whom he was until it came to him, he remembered something called a time gear

'So I have something to do with these time gears, I need to gather some more info on this'

So he started off on his journey, the journey to find what he lost, a journey of hope and friendship, a journey of the new dawn.

-Meanwhile in Flare's dream that night-

Everything was white, all she could see was white and nothing else, but she felt something was there here attention was drawn to a pink swan like creature. She- Flare assumed it was a she –was pink and had a crescent like head. she also was floating so that made her assume she was a psychic type.

'_Hello young one._' said a voice in Flare's head.

"Who said that?"

'_That would be me Flare._'

"Okay two questions, one where am I, and two who are you?"

'_Well I guess I should introduce myself I am Cressalia, the physical embodiment of good dreams, as for where we are we are in your dream_'

"That explains a few things, but why do you need to talk to me?"

'_You see Flare, a anomaly of time and space has appeared, it seems to be neither human nor pokemon_.'

"So what does that have to do with me?"

'_It has snow inside of it and the only way to get him out is to exterminate it_, _you see Dialga was planning on reviving snow as a gift for saving the world_, _but we found him to be gone._ _It appears that this anomaly has him and fused with him_. _The anomaly also appears to be working to make the world eternally dark, you have to stop it, and if you destroy it we can take back snow_.'

A hope sparked inside the fox "so we can get back snow"

'_yes but there is one more detail, the anomaly is a fusion of Snow's human and pokemon form, so remember it's not snow_.'

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do this" 'so I can see snow again'

The white started to fade away and soon enough flare awakened and left to tell her guild members of the news. She never noticed a shadowy figure leaving to, with his mission complete.

To be continued…

So how was it, should I continue?


End file.
